Dyskusja:Ienstret/@comment-26016755-20190911151417/@comment-26961537-20190911190851
>bądź mną >lvl 2137 >jesteś władcą całego znanego wszechświata >nawet dwóch znanych wszechświatów >co ja gadam, jesteś władcą 3, 4, 14,88, 254, 3127, nieprzeliczonych całych znanych wszechświatów >w swoim krótkim życiu podbiłeś nieprzeliczone alternatywne rzeczywistości, podporządkowałeś sobie miliardy cywilizacji, asymilowałeś biliony kultur, wielokrotnie stworzyłeś imperia rozciągające swe granice na eony lat świetlnych >nie masz bladego pojęcia jak to zrobiłeś >twoich podwładni też >ale to dobrze >im mniej twój wróg wie o tobie tym lepiej >oczywiście, wyznajesz tą zasadę tyko w teorii i przy każdym podboju twoim pierwszym działaniem jest oznajmienie wszem i wobec kim jesteś i jakie masz zamiary >(na szczęście ktoś w twojej świcie myśli o tym za Ciebie i za każdym razem rzuca na miejscową populację klątwę masowego Alzheimera) >tak też jest i tym razem, kiedy dumnym krokiem, wychodzisz z portalu do nowego świata na czele swych wojsk i jako pierwszy stawiasz stopę na czekającej na wyzwolenie ziemi, jak na przodownika pracy przystało >całkowicie ignorujesz raporty dotyczące kultury tego miejsca, mentalności jego mieszkańców i listy nazw historycznych państw do których odniesienie się w nazwie twojej marionetki wywołałoby pozytywne skojarzenia wśród tubylców >donośnym, mrocznym głosem ogłaszasz rozpoczęcie liberacji "Nowego Toniebyłprawdziwykomunizmrleanu" >jednym płynnym ruchem wbijasz swoją flagę w prawowicie należną Ci ziemię >sztorc flagi trafił w kamień i się odbił >flaga upadła w błoto >jeden z towarzyszących ci oficerów szybko ją podniósł i podał do ręki >rozkazujesz go rozstrzelać, bo zrobił to bez twojego pozwolenia >wbijasz flagę drugi raz, tym razem się trzyma >udajesz, że nie widzisz na niej plam błota, w myślach notujesz, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby dodanie ich do oficjalnego projektu >kontemplację nad tak wyniosłym pomysłem przerywa zdyszany żołnierz >"Monarcho, wrogi wódz wyszedł nam naprzeciw. Wyzywa Pana na pojedynek!" >rozkazujesz go ukamienować, bo używanie tytulatury jest w twoim imperium zakazane >wsiadasz do swojego monarszego czołgu i w otoczeniu straży monarszej jedziesz po wybudowanej specjalnie dla ciebie drodze monarszej >po krótkiej przejażdżce docierasz na łyse pole, przed którym zatrzymało się czoło twojej armii >na polu, czeka na ciebie jedna, samotna postać >lisz >wygląda jak uschnięta choinka na którą ktoś zarzucił stare, poszarzałe z brudu i dziurawe prześcieradło, ale wiesz, że to potężny nekromanta, zdolny ożywiać i zniewalać całe armie nieumarłych >wiesz to bo już kiedyś tłukłeś się z takimi w warcrafcie i wiesz do czego ten drań Kel'Thuzad był zdolny >spokojnym, władczym krokiem idziesz mu naprzeciw, swoją mimiką i językiem ciała nie okazujesz nawet cienia strachu czy zwątpienia, jesteś przykładem dla swoich żołnierzy >tak się skupiłeś się na swojej postawie, że potknąłeś się o wystający korzeń jakiegoś zielska i wywaliłeś się jak długi na ziemię >udajesz, że zaplanowałeś to i dalszą drogę pokonujesz czołgając się po ziemi >za sobą słyszysz swoich komisarzy politycznych, którzy rozstrzeliwują każdego żołnierza któremu drgnęły kąciki ust, lub który zbyt głośno wypuścił powietrze nosem w chwili twojego upadku >w końcu dotarłeś przed oblicze lisza >wstajesz, brudny i potargany, i czekasz na jego ruch >widzisz jak jego rzułta, brudna morda uśmiecha się do ciebie kpiąco >a nie, czekaj, to tylko kości czaszki mu tak pożółkły >"Po co nawiedzasz moje królestwo?" pyta cię lisz >to jest moment na który czekałeś, moment w którym twoje zdolności oratorskie mogą zabłysnąć, moment w którym podbijesz nowe ziemie nie mieczem lecz słowem, moment w którym swoim głosem przekonasz swoich wrogów, by dołączyli do twojej sprawy i padli ci u stóp >"Wyeliminuję klasę średnią" >lisz patrzy na ciebie zmieszany >nie upadł przed tobą na kolana >chcesz mu dać szansę, ale on nawet się nie pochylił >uznajesz to za obrazę i wyzywasz go od karłów reakcji >lisz uznaje to za przyjęcie jego wyzwania >stajecie naprzeciwko siebie na dwóch przeciwległych skrawkach pola >oboje czujecie się jak bracia Golec, gdyby pokłócili się o prawo własności do przysłowiowego pola i postanowili fizycznie rozwiązać swój spór >obaj wiecie, że za chwilę ziemia, ta ziemia, spłynie krwią >albo nie bo lisze nie krwawią >twój przeciwnik przygotowuje ofensywne i defensywne zaklęcia, czyta wersety starych czarnoksięskich ksiąg, aktywuje swoje przesiąknięte magią artefakty, roztacza wokół siebie aurę śmierci >ty czekasz aż twoja osobista służba, którą ma każdy obywatel twojego imperium, bo przecież wszyscy są równi, rozstawi przed tobą stół i pojedyncze pozłacane krzesło >siadasz na krześle, jeden ze służących zakłada ci jedwabny śliniak >nałóg bierze nad tobą górę i przez przypadek rozkazujesz nabić tego służącego na pal >inny służący stawia przed tobą tacę z przykrywką >lisz przygląda się temu z daleka >nagły niekontrolowany ruch zdradza, że przejrzał twój plan i spanikował >uśmiechając się kącikami ust, triumfalnie zdejmujesz pokrywkę z tacy >pod nią czeka na ciebie grillowany kurczak >jego aromat roznosi się we wszystkie strony, dociera nawet do lisza, lecz ten go nie czuje >nie ma kubków smakowych >to twoja przewaga >nim twój oponent zdoła rzucić w ciebie jakimś desperackim czarem, ty już przebijasz chrupiące mięso widelcem niczym średniowieczny rycerz przebijający szeregi wrogów swoją kopią i odcinasz kawałek mięsa, posługując się swoim nożem wprawnie niczym samuraj broniący honoru swojego klanu >za nic masz paniczne krzyki lisza, nie docierają one do ciebie >płynnym ruchem podnosisz odkrojony kawałek do ust >wiesz już teraz jak czuli się amerykanie zrzucając bombę atomową na Hiroszimę, wiedząc że nie mogą już cofnąć tego co zrobili >tylko ty nie czujesz, żadnej skruchy, tylko czystą euforię >kiedy kurczak dociera do twoich ust łapiesz go w zęby i gryziesz >wsadzasz w to ugryzienie tyle sił ile Przemek wkładał w pisanie piętrowców, tyle ile Ienstret wkładał w zaostrzanie regulaminu, tyle ile Strange wkładała w ignorowanie tego co się dzieje na wiki >twoje kubki smakowe eksplodują w wirze doznań >lisz, bezsilny, opada na ziemię, jego kończyny obracają sie w proch >błagalnym wzrokiem, rzuca spojrzenie w twoim kierunku >odwzajemniasz jego spojrzenie >wpatrujecie się sobie nawzajem w oczy >w jego oczach dostrzegasz strach i poniżenie, rozpacz i bezsilność, skruchę i niemy płacz >dostrzegasz w nich odbicie samego siebie kiedy lata temu znalazłeś się na dnie, odtrącony przez wszystkich i zapomniany >przez chwilę chcesz podejść do niego i mu pomóc, podnieść go na rękach i zaprowadzić do swojej armi, powiedzieć że wszystko już dobrze i przyjąć na łono swojego imperium >dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobisz >nie zaszedłbyś tak daleko jak dzisiaj jesteś gdybyś współczuł każdemu >sam nie wydostałbyś się z dna gdybyś tracił czas na współczucie >najcięższe decyzje wymagają najsilniejszej woli, a ty podjąłeś tą decyzję nie raz >przełykasz pogryziony kęs i z uśmiecham wypowiadasz to jedno słowo >"Rozkoszne" >lisz z krzykiem eksploduje w kilkudziesięciu metrowy gejzer błękitnego ognia, jego ciało zmienia się w popiół którego resztki rozwiewa wiatr >spokojnie, nonszalancko wstajesz od stołu >w myślach zastanawiasz się nad tragizmem sytuacji >"danie dla jednego to tragedia, obiad rodzinny to statystyka" >odwracasz się w stronę swojej armii, żołnierze ci wiwatują >wiesz, że to dopiero początek podboju ale nie zamierzasz psuć im nastroju >unosisz rękę w geście zwycięzcy i wołasz >"Wake the f*ck up comrades! We have a planet to burn!"